Rita's story
by ehrmahgehrddahvehrgehrnt
Summary: So I think that Rita is a really awesome character and I think she deserves more than just one mention in the entire story, cuz we don't get to find out what happens to her. This is her story, and I did make up some characters, only dauntless born. Characters from the book are mentioned, so don't worry! I'll try not to tweak the plot, but no promises! Rated T for Tris!


**So I really liked the character Rita in the book, but she's only mentioned like once, so I thought I would make this story about her. The storyline is the same, but I'm going to end this story at the end of initiation. I know that you guys probs hate me for doing like four stories at the same time, but in my defense, I started this a long time ago and just finished it now, so you can stop your cursing at the computer screen. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, that's why I'm doing fanfiction, duh**

** RITA POV**

I never thought something this horrible would happen. Just a few minutes I was laughing with my sister, Marissa, and now I'm here. I never thought something this horrible could happen.

She lies on the ground, her hair fanning around her head like a halo, and I scream and sob and kick at the people holding me back. I want to jump off and be with her, but I know she wouldn't want me to do that. She was my best friend, my confidante, my family. Jason holds me back, and I turn and sob into his arms. I see a small stiff girl crumpled on the ground a couple yards away, but she soon straightens and walks away, as if walking away from this terrible event. I envy her, but I could never turn my back on my sister. I cry harder into Jason's chest, but he doesn't seem to care that his shirt is now pretty much soaked.

I vow, then and there, that I _will _make it into Dauntless, and I _will _be happy. I will never forget Marissa though, and I will never forgive the Dauntless for doing this.

* * *

My throat is sore from sobbing and my eyes seem to be permanently puffy for the rest of my life after all the crying and mourning my family and I did. I was allowed to go to my parents' apartment instead of the dorm so we could "mourn" which in Dauntless terms, is synonymous with the word "drink". . It disgusts me, but I chose them, so I suppose I am just as flawed as they are.

I had to go back to the dorms at the lights out though, so none of the initiates missed my red puffy face, though no one commented.

I walk into the training room and see Jason, who looks over at me as soon as I walk in. He strides over to me, and I hug him tightly, glad I didn't lose him as well. After Marissa, Jason was my best friend. Now, I suppose, there will be no more "after Marissa", since he is now my best friend, period.

"I know this is a really stupid question, but I'm Dauntless, not Erudite, so are you okay?" He asks, and I have to agree, it is a stupid question, and I say just this.

"You're right, that is a stupid question, but that's why you're my best friend." I reply, and his face lights up.

"I'm your best friend? That means so much!" He hugs me, and I stifle a laugh. I don't do a very good job, and an odd sounding chuckle ends up coming out of my mouth. He pulls back and playfully glares at me.

"Seriously, Reets, are you okay?" He asks, and I shudder.

"Why the frick are you calling me Reets? And yes, I'm fine considering the circumstances. I have you, so everything should turn out find. I will get into Dauntless if it kills me, mark my words." I say, but even I have a hard time believing them. I'm definitely not the best fighter, and the simulations sound like they could kill me mentally. After what happened yesterday, I'll be damned if there isn't a fear relating to it. Jason taps my shoulder and looks at me worriedly, and I realize that my face has gone hard and my eyes cold. I shrug it off and shoot him a grateful smile as out instructor starts the day.

Training this morning was good, but boring. We learned how to shoot guns, or we would have if we hadn't already known. Our instructor, Lauren, is quite nice, but she her mood quickly turned sour after one too many of Uriah's comments. Uriah's nice, but he jokes so much that all teachers in general just can't help but hate him. He's a nice guy though, and I find myself sitting with him at lunch. With Uriah, it's easy to forget about the events of yesterday. In the middle of lunch, Jason whispers in my ear,

"Want to hang out in the dormitory until training starts up again?" I don't even hesitate, I just shout goodbye over my shoulder to the people at my table on my way out of the dining hall, throwing my lunch out as I go. We walk in silence back to the dorms, but it is a comfortable silence. I fling myself onto my bunk, and wince to find my pillow still wet from the bout of crying I had last night when everyone else was asleep as they could be through my sobbing. I am not ashamed though, because I had every right to cry. Not crying is not brave, it is stupid. I would rather be a smart, shamed Dauntless, then a stupid, respected one.

Jason and I talk for a while, but I then look at the time and realize that training is starting again soon.

**Alright, tell me what you think. REVIEWS, PLEASE, WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED**

** ~Natacha**


End file.
